Iggy Coupe
Character Info Name: Iggy Coupe Age: 15 Height: 6'0 Eyes: Blue, with shrunken pupils Hair: Black and somewhat messy, with a wide green streak running through 1/3 of his bangs Zodiac Sign: Scorpio Birthday: July 21st District Region: Detroit Moral Alliance: Insane Good Tribute App Name: Iggy Coupe Age: 15 Gender: Male District: 6 Weapon: Traps, Knives, Knife Gloves, "science" Appearance: Iggy looks somewhat demented, wearing geeky glasses over his strange eyes, light blue with shrunken pupils. A goofy stance, he is the tallest and skinniest sibling out of the entire Coupe family. He has a silly grin on his face most of the time, and normally has his hands either in a clawed manner or clasped together. He has messy hair, and pale skin. Iggy has a relatively weak body, but he is not frail and he can be rather hard to hit because of his agile body type Personality: Very giggly, Iggy will not hesitate to point and laugh at something if he thinks it's funny. His favorite kind of humor is when someone falls for his pranks, or when something backfires in a non-harmful way. He has a generally positive outlook on life, and appreiates having friends despite getting on their nerves every now and then. Nerdy and a trap geek, Iggy is your go-to guy if you want a killer trap to set somewhere without flaw. The middle sibling, Iggy is used to not getting attention, which can lead to him being a bit selfish when it comes to a dangerous situation. "If the point of helping someone is to prevent a life being lost, why should I die then?". A passionate tribute however, he will truly take the term "respresenting district 6" to new heights, never being disturbed by someone dying or killing, and certainly not about to back down, Iggy wants to become somebody. Backstory: Iggy is a nerd. A creepy one, psychotic, but at the same time he can't help but be young. He can't be stopped from having a childhood of sorts in twisted panem, because he knows that when the time comes, he'll have to leave it all behind. Born in an initially humble household in District 6, Iggy was captivated by the mechanical environment he was surrounded by. Learning how to make every gear turn by the age of 7, Iggy started to grow more and more passionate about his district's specialty. However once the 6th child was born, Iggy was stuck in the middle. He was ignored, his creations left unnoticed. "Mom, dad, look at this, hey Ludwig check this out". Nobody noticed the poor guy, it was so bad that eventually, he snapped. He became like a mad scientist, creating little mechanical knick knacks here and there, traps that would scare the living daylights out of everyone who triggered them. Bit by bit his creations became more and more sinister, but it was allfun and games. It never hurt anyone. But guess what? Iggy was still ignored. Locked up in his room, Iggy pondered what to do. Traps did nothing, he wasn't about to make them mortal traps either. What could he do to be noticed? How can he stop disappearing? Then, a stroke of genius occured. He would start working in his dad's company creating new engines and whatnot, he would gain prestige, his father's attention and overall family value! So, he created a prototype of a vehicle and sent it in. The boss loved it and surely enough, Iggy got dragged into the auto industry. Things were going great, but alas.. it didn't work. His father was promoted to a new department and Iggy wasn't about to bail on his new job because of that. He made friends at work, he got whimsical and demented upon the disappearance of "Iggy" in the Coupe household. He was trying to find a way to be someone again, he wanted attention desperately because if he didn't get it, he was going to go full-on insane. Then came his best friend, Cooper. The two hung out all the time during their work breaks, and they grew close to each other. They were both young they strived to become something big. But eventually, one thing happened that broke everything they had in common. Eventually, Cooper died. Reaped and first to die in the hunger games, Iggy went insane. He would be laughing in his room to himself, for hours on end. Being the nobody in the family, he was never stopped by his parents. He started to make hasty blueprints of devices, he began to skip work. "HOW, WHAT DO I DO COME ON IGGY WHAT CAN YOU DO?" he asked himself. Silence. Though he was insane, he was never malicious. Always wanting the best, he would make his efforts to come out on top somehow. He was so alone desite being surrounded by others. It got so bad, he would think nobody saw him even when they really did notice him, he would be shaking them insanely screaming gibberish. This went against him, again. He was so creepy, eveyone kept their distance from him because of his strangee habits. They saw him as malicious for some reason, they wanted nothing to do with him. Then the day came where he got desperate. He remembered the tearful reactions everyone had upon Cooper's death, he knew that if he won he'd get noticed by his family at least. Iggy just wanted to be a member of the family once more. He plotted his plans at work, with his other friends who were on board with it. He never noticed that his friends were becoming more of a family than his own siblings and parents, Iggy was just so blinded from the psychological torture he's been through at home that he unintentionally grew selfish, wanting to get attention no matter what. Then came reaping day, Frantic and disturbingly joyful he volunteered, hopping around like a maniac. He was hard to catch too, he was so jumpy and psychotic that he also became very alert and quick. It took a while until he just said "whatever" and hopped onto the stage voluntarily. The peacekeepers gave him dirty looks, they chased him around for him to just comply on his own. He loked around to see if his parents or siblings noticed him, snd you guessed it, They didn't. Iggy began to chuckle, his eye twitching much like his head wa,s tilting to one side and then the other. He laughed, a demented, desperrate, heartbreaking laugh as he fell to his knees and cried while he laughed.He gave up on his family, he was done trying, He realized how stupid he was, and regained barely enough sanity to make a decision. He would win the games, and even though his family would rather have him be gone, he would share his victor's home with his suffering friends. He was no longer going to beg for his family's attention, the trash it was worth. No, he'd make a family of his own to finally be at peace. And as he set his goal, his only objective came into mind: Win Strengths: Iggy is very agile and hard to hit, being very alert. Also very smart with traps and academics. He is loyal to his friends, but selfish at the right moments as well. Although he is not strong, his fast attacks act as their own damage amplifier to serve as enough to kill. Iggy is also very positive and hard to put down, and he is very passionate about being alive. Iggy is also unaffected by the thought or act of killing. But deep inside, he is a good person, which serves as the best tool for him. Weakness: Iggy is easily heartbroken, and can be clingy sometimes. He isn't very used to being physically alone, and should you land a hit on him, he would bruise easily. He can be selfish at the wrong times, and still craves attention. He also has spontaneous insomnia, and can also be jealous. Bloodbath Strategy: Iggy will use his agility to get himself a light, but sharp weapon and instantly join his alliance. He won't bother going to the cornucopia twice, so he'd try to get the most he can in one go. He will then just follow his alliance. Games Strategy: Iggy will be a team player and stick with what the alliance goes for. However, if he gets uncomfortable over a plan or mission the alliance has, he will not be convinced to do it. Eventually, Iggy will pick a select few allies to partner up with as the games wind down to a close, and once the numbers get even smaller, he will just vanish until the final battle. Feast Strategy: Iggy will try to go to the feast when it's halfway done, since he knows he won't be noticed if he's a middle tribute, Token: An insignificant piece of scrap metal that nobody understands why he keeps it Interview Angle: Iggy will try to lighten the mood of the interviews with whimsy and humor as he tried to get on everyones good side. Wanting to be likeable too, he'll be careful with what he says. Mentor Advice: OH MY GOD SIT DOWN ALREADY, WHY ARE YOU SO HYPERACTIVE?! Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:District 6 Category:Mistfire333's Tributes Category:Volunteer